


candy

by xuyue



Series: sweet crazy love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Overstimulation, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyue/pseuds/xuyue
Summary: you can't have just one“Do you—” you start, the question sticking to the back of your throat. “Do you want to— I mean. Are you going to—?”“Am I going to…?” he parrots, drawing out the last word with a teasing edge. “Come on, use your words.”“Fuck you,” you spit, rolling your eyes.“Am I going to fuck you?” he questions and you immediately flush at the realization of your fuck up.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader
Series: sweet crazy love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	candy

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [tumblr](http://stelleum.tumblr.com)
> 
> Do NOT recommend or mention this on tiktok. I will manifest a pack of flesh-eating rats in your house if you do.

“You know you have your own apartment, right?” Hanamaki remarks, closing the door behind you as you kick off your shoes.

You snort. “If I had my own apartment, I wouldn’t have a roommate who sexiles me every weekend and eats all my mini muffins.”

He lets out a low whistle. “Mattsun finally got it in?”

“What?” you frown before vaguely recalling how Matsukawa had expressed interest in banging her. “Oh, _ew_. No. I think I’d have to like…ex-communicate him if he did that.”

“That’s harsh,” he replies as you follow him into his tiny living room, steps muffled by the worn carpet. “You talk so much about how you guys don’t get along, but I mean, if he went through with it, you guys would have something in common.”

The smirk he gives you causes you to feel a lurch of extreme annoyance and anger. You reach out with your leg to give him a swift kick but he dodges it with ease.

“ _Relax_ ,” he says, settling down on the couch. He motions for you to join him and you do, but not before giving him a pointed eye roll.

“I’m just saying that for most guys, if sex is being offered, the answer is almost a hundred percent gonna be a ‘yes’.”

“Thank you so much for that riveting insight into the male brain,” you respond, trying to push the image of Matsukawa and your roommate out of your mind and off the nearest cliff.

“No problem,” he says cheerfully, unpausing some sitcom you’d already binged all the way through.

You sink into the soft back of his olive green loveseat, choosing to overlook the fact that it was a secondhand addition to the apartment with a dubious past (Hanamaki claims it had been a donation from his aunt, but Oikawa had mentioned seeing a _very_ similar-looking couch on the curb near his place before it had appeared in the apartment).

“How’s that girl from your Materials course?” you ask casually, eyeing the way his phone was currently lit with a series of text notifications.

“Oh,” he says, flatly. “I don’t know. We’re still kinda talking and we hung out a few times but…I don’t know. I don’t think it’s gonna be a thing.”

“ _Ouch_ ,” you reply. You felt a rush of sympathy for the poor girl. “Any particular reason why?”

He tilts his head to look at you, the right side of his face illuminated with shifting colours and shapes from the light of the television. You catch the familiar scent of his shampoo in the air between you; clean and fresh like green apple.

“Not sure,” he says after a second. “I just don’t think she’s what I’m looking for.”

“Ah.”

There’s a stretch of silence between you two then, the inane chatter from the television feeling more like background than filler.

“Was she bad in bed or something?” you offer in an attempt to ward off the quiet.

He gives you a lopsided grin. “Nah, she was fucking great.”

“Oh,” you reply dryly. “Great.”

You turn away from him to face the screen. Something presses into you from the inside, small and hard, like the world’s most annoying pebble. Except instead of lodging itself in your shoe, it’d somehow wound up breaking the very laws of physics by entering your circulation and making itself at home in your chest.

You bite the inside of your cheek. It had been you who’d wanted to pry so why were you clamming up now?

The rest of the episode is watched in silence, punctuated by the occasional vibration of Hanamaki’s phone. More often than not, he’d unlock the device to reply right away.

You frown, watching as he tosses it back onto the couch’s armrest. “If you’re not into her, why do you keep replying?”

He gives you an amused look. “Who says it’s the same girl?”

You give him a kick on the thigh that he can’t dodge this time, but he manages to grab your ankle to pull your leg over his.

“You’re gross,” you say with a scowl. He shrugs, keeping hold of his grip on your bare calf. You lean back to kick him with your other leg but he manages to trap that one too.

“Why do you care so much?” he muses. “Worried about where you rank?”

“Gag me,” you spit, wriggling to get out of his grasp.

He chuckles and releases his hold. “Relax, it’s literally just a project partner.”

You freeze, legs still slung over Hanamaki’s thighs. The annoying press in your chest lessens minutely.

“Oh,” you stare at the ceiling.

The pads of his fingers brush lightly over the curve of your left knee. “If you’re worrying,” he starts, tracing a semi-circle up your thigh, “don’t. You were one of the best.”

Heat creeps up your neck and you have half a mind to kick him again.

“Only one of the best?” you repeat with a frown.

“Yeah, well I mean,” he gives you a light pinch. “The way you were begging me not to stop fucking you while you were coming on my cock was definitely top 5 material.”

Your blood immediately pulls downward, dangerously close to where his other hand was hovering near your hip.

“Fuck you,” you say weakly but instead of a retort, he simply shrugs and presses a button on the remote to start the next episode.

His hand is resting on the inside of your knee now but it doesn’t move. Instead, you both sit there on the couch, limbs tangled together in an odd show of both familiarity and reluctance. You refuse to budge an inch, but it’s apparent that the sentiment is shared.

You make it through two scenes before you shift your thigh, just a bit, to rest closer to his hip. The placement of his hand moves just slightly but the light brush of his fingertips draws sparks across your skin. Inexplicably, you want more.

Pretending to stretch, you sling your ankles over the armrest of the couch. His hand is on your upper thigh now, knuckles brushing against the folded hem of your shorts.

If he notices what you’re up to, he pretends otherwise. His gaze switches between the television screen to his phone, where he uses his other hand to scroll through his social media feeds.

You sigh inwardly as the end credits begin to roll again. If Hanamaki was going to play coy for the duration of a whole other episode, you weren’t interested. Especially since he was already stringing someone else along.

“I’m going to the washroom,” you mumble, swinging your legs off of him to get up.

“Okay, have fun,” he says back, not even looking up from his text conversation.

You pad down the narrow hallway and slip into the tiny bathroom, fumbling in the dark space for the light switch. Cheap LED bulbs flicker on over the mirror and you lean over the mirror to inspect your own reflection.

You’d had an idea of how you looked before you left your apartment in a hurry, rushing to stuff some overnight items into your duffel bag before your roommate’s date showed up with his usual assortment of animal ears and tails (you didn’t ask and you didn’t want to ask). Despite this, you looked semi-okay; there was a scab on your chin from a pimple you’d picked at and your dark circles were making you resemble a slightly agitated raccoon, but it wasn’t _that_ bad overall.

You run a hand through your hair, tousling it in a way that Oikawa had deemed to be “dangerous for the male heart”. If Hanamaki thought you were to be toyed with, like Shion from Materials, then he was sadly mistaken.

You wash your hands and give yourself one last look in the mirror before you stride out of the washroom.

“Did you have fun?” he asks, reaching for the remote to unpause the show.

“Takahiro,” you say firmly. This time he does look up, raising an eyebrow at your use of his full given name.

“Yes?”

“Do you—” you start, the question sticking to the back of your throat. “Do you want to— I mean. Are you going to—?”

“Am I going to…?” he parrots, drawing out the last word with a teasing edge. “Come on, use your words.”

“Fuck you,” you spit, rolling your eyes.

“Am I going to fuck you?” he questions and you immediately flush at the realization of your fuck up.

“No, that’s not what I—I mean, that’s not the way I was going to _ask—_ ”

“Come here,” he says, motioning for you to sit on his lap.

“ _What_?”

“Just do it.”

You do so hesitantly, lowering yourself to straddle his hips. You avoid his gaze but you feel it burn over your skin.

Calloused hands find your waist and you yelp as he pulls you down even further so that you’re right up against him.

“Feel that?” he asks and before you can ask what he means, you notice something firm pressing up against your ass through the soft material of his sweatpants.

“Oh,” you breathe.

“Who do you think that’s for?” he murmurs.

“M-me,” you stammer, suddenly too aware of the way the stitching of your shorts was digging into your crotch. You shift your hips in an attempt to relieve the sensation, brushing against his erection as you do.

His breathing stutters at this and the discomfort between your thighs only grows.

“Yeah,” he says, barely above a whisper. “It’s all for you, pretty girl.”

“ _Hiro_ ,” his name falls from your lips like a sigh. You hide your face behind your hands. “You’re making me so _horny_ right now.”

He gives a short laugh. “Thank god for that.”

You feel him lean in close to you, his breath tickling the curve of your ear.

“I have an idea,” he says. “But you have to do what I say. Is that okay?”

You nod, lowering your hands to rest on your thighs. At this point, you think you’d do anything that he asked if it meant getting to feel him inside you.

“Take everything off,” he says, tugging at the hem of your shirt and you comply, pulling the garment over your head and tossing it aside. You make short work of everything else, getting up to shed the rest of your clothes.

You quietly relish in the way his eyes trace the lines of your body, lingering on your chest as he throws his own t-shirt on the armrest. He kicks off his sweatpants and pulls his boxers down to reveal his length.

Before you can say anything, he reaches out and grabs you by the wrist, pulling you back onto his lap again. His hand slips between your thighs and a finger dips into you, gathering a bit of your arousal on its tip.

“Jeez,” he mutters as your hips twitch against his touch. “You’re soaked already.”

“I t-told you I was turned on,” you gasp as he begins to rub your clit in light circles.

He laughs. “Yeah, I guess you did.”

The same hand moves to wrap around his cock, bringing the tip up to press against the slick folds of your cunt. You bite your lip as it lines up with your entrance, pushing just so slightly into you.

“Come on, pretty girl,” he says encouragingly as you lower yourself on his cock. A moan slips from your mouth as you sink further down, allowing him to fill you up inch by inch.

His hands grab your waist, holding you in place when you finally take all of him inside you. You try to move, try to shift your hips to feel more of him but his grip is strong and unrelenting.

“ _Hiro_ ,” you half-whine, pressing your forehead against his shoulder. “Let me _move_.”

“Mmm,” he hums, fingers pressing into your sides. “Not yet, okay. You can’t move.”

“But—”

“You said you would do what I asked,” he muses, reaching down with one hand to thumb at your clit. You moan at the contact, involuntarily grinding in to his touch but he holds you steady to prevent further movement.

“ _Please_ ,” you grip his upper arms, feeling the muscles tense as he maintains his grasp.

“Not yet,” he says, before reaching for something beside him. You frown as he produces something small and thin; something shorter than a pen and slightly thicker. It hadn’t been there before you left for the bathroom.

“Is that what I think it is?” you question as he fumbles to switch it on.

“A vibrator?” he grins as the device whirrs to life between his fingers.

You shiver as he brings it to rest near your inner thigh, feeling the soft vibration against your skin.

“I want to feel you like that again,” he mumbles, moving it to hover just near your clit. “I want to feel you come on my cock. Is that okay?”

You nod, swallowing hard. He moves the toy so that the cool plastic tip just barely touches the sensitive area, but it’s enough to elicit a heavy moan from you.

You cry out as he presses it against you harder, causing you to shake and twitch on his lap but his grip on your waist doesn’t loosen. You feel yourself clench around his cock as he continues to stimulate you, sending shocks of pleasure throughout your body.

Already, a familiar coil is beginning to tighten in the pit of your stomach. You attribute it to the fact that your own vibrator had been put out of commission a month ago so you were only being exposed to this level of stimulation for the first time in a while.

He begins to play with the placement of it, moving it in slow circles around your clit all while ensuring you stay in place. The tension continues to build in your abdomen, winding tighter and tighter as the device buzzes against you.

“ _I-I’m close_ ,” you stutter, breathless and shaky as the sensation begins to near its peak. Hanamaki nods, watching you draw closer and closer to orgasm by his manipulation as if he wants to preserve this image forever.

You come with a choked yelp, clapping your hand over your mouth as your muscles tense around him. You’re vaguely aware of Hanamaki moving the vibrator away as you ride out the rest of your orgasm with his cock still nestled deep inside you.

“Good?” you hear him ask and you nod blindly, using the heel of your palm to wipe away a tear.

“You have no idea how fucking hot you looked,” he says, his hand moving up to squeeze one of your breasts. A thumb circles your nipple and you moan, feeling the sensitive peak harden under his touch. “I seriously can’t get enough,” he adds.

You feel his cock twitch inside you as you adjust your position on his lap, causing you to moan again. You were already so sensitive from your climax and it felt _so_ good to have him inside you like this.

As if reading your mind, his hand moves down to stabilize your hip again.

You open your mouth to complain or to beg, anything to have him let you ride him but he turns the vibrator on again.

“One more,” he says, more of a command than a request. You let out a drawn out whine but it quickly turns to a moan as he presses the buzzing toy to your clit once again.

You throw your head back, crying out as he continues to play with your over-sensitive clit. The sensation is overwhelming now; a tumultuous mix of pleasure and ache that causes heat to radiate all across your body.

“I _can’t_ ,” you whine, tears rimming the edges of your vision.

“You can,” you hear him murmur reassuringly as he rubs circles into your hip. “Just one more, okay?”

You shudder, your breath coming out in sharp pants now but you nod.

“Good girl,” he says, before pressing the device against you again.

The ache eventually dulls, giving way to the familiar wave of pleasure once more. With one hand, you grip his shoulder, trying to stabilize yourself as you feel the slow rise of your undoing begin once more.

“Come on,” he coaxes gently as the feeling approaches its apex. “You’re almost there, baby.”

“ _Hiro_ ,” you gasp as your second orgasm crashes down upon you. Your vision floods white and you almost collapse, crumpling against Hanamaki’s chest as he mumbles soft praises in your ear.

When you open your eyes again, you’re still leaning against him with your folded legs trembling underneath you.

“Oh my god,” you groan into his collarbone. “I think you broke me.”

You feel a rumble of laughter from his chest. “I think I’ve seen you take much more than that,” he teases.

“I feel like you’ve drained me completely,” you state, flopping over his shoulder. You’re viscerally aware that he’s still inside you and that the area where you were joined was now sticky with your own sweat and fluids.

“Do you want to take a shower and go to bed?” he asks, almost as if you’re not still sitting on his cock.

You move your hips a bit (he lets you this time) and you feel his length graze the sensitive bundle of nerves inside you.

He groans in response and his fingers dig into your thighs as you not-so-subtly shift to feel his cock slide halfway out of you.

You shake your head, giving him a coy smile, “I think I can go a bit longer.”

He swallows, watching as you rock back and forth on his lap. “Lie down.”

You obey, changing positions so that you’re lying with your back on the couch seat and Hanamaki hovering just above you. He wastes no time, spreading your legs apart and slipping his cock inside you again, no doubt aided by how wet you were from before.

“You feel so _fucking_ good you have no idea,” he says, almost incredulously, as he buries himself in you entirely.

He fucks you at a quickened, desperate pace, causing you to cry out as he drives into you again and again. There’s no doubt that you’re a fucked out mess now, moaning and pleading on his cock as he makes you feel close to euphoric for the third time that night.

His thrusts grow more uneven as he begins to slip, his brow furrowing as he struggles to hold himself together.

Inevitably, though, he falls apart soon after; finishing inside you after a few more strokes.

You let out a heavy exhale as you feel the fluid drip out of you, slow and warm as he pulls out. Above you, it’s his turn to look wrecked now, his forehead glistening with sweat as he flops down beside you on the couch.

“Wow,” he says after half a minute.

“Wow,” you repeat in agreement.

“I’m so glad your roommate sucks,” he says, resting a hand on your knee again.

“For once in my life, I think I feel the same,” you sigh, your gaze unfocused as you lean back onto the armrest.

“Think we could make this a regular thing?” he suggests jokingly.

You contemplate this for a second. Your friendship hadn’t been _severely_ impacted by the events from before, so you saw no reason for that to happen here and now. Plus, he actually gave a shit about your pleasure.

“Sure.”

“Shit, really?” he asks, clearly not expecting you to agree.

“Yeah, why not?” you say, sitting up to face him. “As long as you buy me dinner beforehand.”

He gives you a crooked smile.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to reach out!  
> [tumblr](http://stelleum.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/Iunaryear)


End file.
